Testing the Waters
by AngelicCobra
Summary: When you lose someone who is dear to you, nothing else compares to the pain. What if you can't show that you're in pain. What if that was considered weak. Elena's solution to this is rebellious. What happens when she runs away and meets up with one of the only people she never thought she would see again. How will she battle pain, betrayal and Love? E


Elena watched jenna's body slid to the ground, she felt her knees come in contact with the unforgiving ground beneath her. She just watched her aunt die. She felf pure, raw hatred towards the one man who had managed to rip nearly everything away from her in less then a month. She lifted herself off the cold ground and tried to look as strong as possible. She attempted to hold back her tears but felt one slide down her cheek. She stared with nothing but hatred at the one man who had made her, as well as many others live a living hell. She truly hated this monstrosity. He took a step back to observe his doing and grinned. He turned and beckoned her forward. She reluctantly stood.

She knew that by the end of the night, she would either be dead, human or a vampire. She stalked towards him with caution. She stood infront of him and he had a cocky grin plastered on his face. She took one last look at Stephan lying on the ground barely conscious. She was glad he was unable to try and protect her, she made her decision and she wished both he and damon would accpt it. She heard Klaus wisper a thank you into her ear. She replied " go to hell". He grinned even more confidently then he had been previously. People always said that the wait was worse then the event. Klaus took complete advantage of this. He slowly grazed her neck with his fangs, then he slowly pierced her tender skin. She felt a moment of regret and pain. How she never got to say goodbye to Jeremy. She soon started feeling lightheaded and weak. She slid to the ground fighting to keep conscious. She heard loud noise and yelling. She slowly accepted the darkness and it consumed her.

Chapter 2

She woke up in complete shock. She was on a couch, but it wasn't hers. She tried to remember where she was until the events of the previous night bagan to pour into her mind. She felt the greif and horror until she was destacted by people storming into the room. She soon recognised that those people happened to be the Salvatore brothers. Stephan rushed toward her side of the couch, whilst damon opted for the chair on the furthest side of the room. He looked upon elena with regret. Yet he felt relief that she was alright. He knew that she was still human because of his superior senses compared to his younger brothers. Stephan was till on animal blood which effected his senses. So he had to rush up to her and ask her how ahe felt. She kept replying that she was fine and needed some rest. Damon requested that they left her alone to sleep. Elena sent him an appreciative look and he left the room, Stephan trailing after him. After they had left the room, elena started to sob. She finally let the tears fall. She let them fall for her parents, jenna, john, and the pain that losing all those people was going to do to Jeremy.

She left the couch because the longer she layed there the more uncomfortable it became. She started down a hallway which lead to a grungy looking kitchen. She lightly tapped on the door frame which got their attention. Inside were Caroline, Damon, Stephan, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy. She looked towards Jeremy who had tears brimming his eyes and quickly ran towards him. She held him in a hug unlike many before. She held him like how she did when their parents died. She felt a wave of guiltiness for not telling Jeremy about thir plan and the sacrifice. She just wanted Jeremy to stay out of it. For his safety.

Then she noticed someone was missing. " wheres Elijah?". She got akward stares and Stephan finally spoke up. "hes gone elena, Klaus isn't dead.". She felt her heart wrench, she was genuinely pissed now. She quickly got up from the seat she had taken and stormed out of the house. As soon as she had gotten out the door she felt free, despite the fact that Klaus was still out there, still waiting to get in the way of everything. Elijahs betrayal was agrivating but understandable. She didn't understand how she could want someone gone so badly and then understand so easily why someone would stoop as low as to betrayal.

She stayed outside for about half an hour and then decided that she had to face everyone agin. She walked inside and had a conversation about how they could make Klaus believe that she was still dead, that is if Elijah hadn't already told him about the elixir. They decided that she should just stay inside her home until they discovered Klaus's whereabouts. A few hours later they drove her home. The drive with Stephan and damon was incredibly awekward. She was still angry with damon for forcing her to drink his blood and Stephan just seemed tense. They were following her like guard dogs as they walked her to her front porch. She tried to get them to leave. "guys you know Klaus isn't invited in, im safe, I don't need body guards to investigate every step that I take". And with that, she left them outside as she walked into the empty house.

As she entered her bedroom, In a hurry to get close to something familiar, she noticed a small, neat letter on her pillow. It read

Lovely Doppelganger,

Now you wouldn't think that I was stupid enough to believe your pack of dogs would just let you die after all the work they put into saving you, I know youre alive and I will get what I need. Therefor either you surrender yourself to me and allow me to do the sacrifice without the interference of your hounds or I will kill each and every peoson you've ever loved. Your choice.

~K

She stood there in shock. She had to make a choice, one of great significance. So she grabbed her school bag and emptied it of all of it contents. She then began packing. She didn't know how long she would be gone. She then ripped a piece of paper out of her diary and slowly wrote a note explaining her absence to Jeremy. She then repeated the steps for Stephan, Damon, Alaric and one for Caroline,Matt,Tyler and bonnie. She then jammed her diary into the bottom of her bag and grabbed her wallet and car keys, she grabbed everything that she might need, passport included.

She snuck down the stairs expecting Jeremy to be there, but he wasn't, infact there was a note stating that he was staying over at Bonnie's house overnight. Well that certainly made things less complicated. She left all the notes on the dining room and took a good look at everything she was about to leave behind. She then took her first step out of the door and locked it and walked towards her car. She got in and felt the engine come to life. She was leaving. She was going to leave everything she loved behind because of some monster. Then she backed out and headed out of Mystic Falls.

She drove for hours and decided to stop in at a motel. as she checked her phone, she noticed it was nearly three in the morning. She had received multiple messages from Caroline who had most likely found the letters when she came to check on Elena. She decided that texting her back to tell her she was okay would suffice so she did so.

Caroline,

I'm fine, just trust me, i left for a reason. i miss you guys already ;(

~E

And with that, she turned off her phone. She decided that she needed to sleep so she could continue to drive the next day, so she layed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

When she woke the next day, she realized that she had gotten up late. it was nearly noon! she set off as soon as possible. She payed the motel worker the 45$ for the night and set off. As she was in the car she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since she left her home. She quickly decided to get something to eat. She had managed to get to Louisville, Kentucky. She drove to a small pub which looked deserted. She had decided that she would try to lay low because no doubt the Salvatore brothers were looking for her. She cautiously walked inside and walked to the corner table at the back of the pub.

She sat there for nearly 10 minuites before someone came over to ask for her order. She told them she just wanted the cheapest items on their menu. She hadnt broughtten alot of money with her. She wanted to make sure that Jeremy had money for anything and everything he might need.

While she was waiting for her order, she heard a massive smash at the front of the pub. She quickly left her seat to go and investigate. All she saw were fast moving blurs knocking everything over. Vampires.

She watched the vampires go at it, backing up slightly everytime they showed agression towards one another. Then she felt a hand go around her mouth and she was pulled into the back room of the pub. She struggled until her 'kidnapper' had let go of her. She quickly turned around without looking and went to punch the person in the face. Then she felt her had stop, the person had caughten her hand mid-blow. she looked up at the face of her 'kidanpper'. Elijah.

She nearly ran away from him, but her feet were almost glued to the spot. "hello Elena" "E-Elijah, what are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same question. You shouldnt be out without protection, Klaus is looking for you and Klaus doesnt stop until he gets what he wants."he stated fluently. Elena stood there, her anger brewing. She quickly, and without notice slapped him in the face. He looked back at her in shock, tears brimming her eyes, "How could you have done that! Jenna cared for you, and becouse of you, She died in vein! How can you just stand there and act like i should just let all of it go and accept that you`re the reason that the one who made my life a living hell is still breathing!`` And with that she stormed out of the secluded room. She noticed that all the people that were in the bar were compeled, they seemed uneffected by the massive mess around them.

She quickly exited the bar and started sprinting towards her car. She had just reached the door handle when she felt someone behind her. She quickly and swiftly turned and once again, there was Elijah. "Elena, why are you here all by yourself?" "Because of the mess you left in Mystic Falls when save Klaus..."she stated with venom. "Elena, you must understand, Niklaus is my brother and he knows where the rest of my family is." " i wasnt aware you had more murdurous siblings.." He chuckled lightly, but she was still unsure of his intentions. "Elena, Where are you headed?" "I dont know, i havent really thought of where im going." "Well, im searching for the whereabouts for my family and i wouldnt mind some company..." "Are you asking me to work with you to find your family..?" "Yes Elena, my family is all i have left and Niklaus has held power over their fates for far too long" " i guess i could...but where would we be going?" "well.." Elijah stated. "My brother has a taste for collections and art, he keeps his valuables close to his interests. My first location is France." "F-France!, Holy s***" "Is that supposed to be an acceptance or a denial for my offer?" " i would go with you, but i barely have enough money to pay for gas and food, how the hell would i afford to go to France." "Elena, I happen to be over 1000 years old, I own billions of dollars. i think i can pay for you to go to France and enjoys yourself." "Im in" she stated without truely thinking it over.

After their confrontation, she walked with him to what looked like a high class hotel. They walked up to the employee, "Id like to rent out 2 rooms for the night." Elijah stated formally. "Right away sir."The employee stated trying to look as comfortable as possible. Elena knew that Elijah had this sense of power that made everyone desperate for his approval.

After they got their room keys, they departed for their individual rooms. As Elena walked into her hotel room, she stared in shock at how beautiful it was. There were massive bay windows looking out toward the city. She walked towards the window and felt a tinge of regret. She still believed that her parents death was her fault, as well as Jenna's and Johns. She had no real parental figures left. Alaric was trying to be as much of a parent as Jenna or her parents, but she could never see him like that. He was her history teacher, not her parent. Then she thought of how John had sacrificed his life for her, He was her biological father. Isobel was gone, and everything was just falling apart. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek and she couldnt hold it in anymore. She was going to go to France with Elijah, to help him get back what ever family he had left. No one deserves to lose their family, its a cruel reality that vampires exist and no one should have to pay the price of someone else's stupidity. And with that she walked into the bathroom and turned her shower on high and shed herself of her clothing. She stepped into the shower and began to sob.

She regretted leaving Jeremy and everyone else, but they were safe as long as she was gone. She spent nearly and hour in the shower before the water began to run cold. She reluctantly stepped out. She then remembered that she had left her bag in Elijah's car. She ended up getting rid of her SUV, so the Salvatores wouldn't try to track her. She pulled on a warm towel and then noticed a light beige nightgown on her bed. She picked it up an figured it had to from Elijah due to the expensiveness of the material and the modest, but still beautiful style. She made sure all the curtains were closed before slipping out of her towel and putting on the nightgown. It fit her perfectly, it accentuated her curves, but it wasn't particularly 'sexy' it was almost as though it had a natural beauty to it. She then slipped into the soft bedding and nearly fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She woke the next morning to a light tapping on the hotel door. She walked towards the door sleepily and unlocked it. Elijah stepped in and stared at the nightgown with acceptance. "Did you leave this for me last night?" Elena questioned him. "Yes Elena, I believe that giving you a wardrobe change will assist you in keeping your identity hidden from the Salvatores." Elijah replied smoothly. "T-Thank you, i guess."Elena replied trying to keep her stance. Elena always knew that Elijah was an attractive guy bute she never thought of him like that, but now no no no NO NO. She tissed herself. She was in love with Stephan, not Damon, not Matt and definatly not Elijah.

"Which leads to the events of today." Elena looked at him in confusion. "Were going out to get you some new clothing." Elijah stated confirming her suspision. She stood there looking questionably at Elijah. "we're going out, shopping...?" Elijah chuckled. "Yes Elena, we're going shopping. Whats so shocking about us going shopping?" Elijah asked smirking, clearly enjoying Elenas confusion. "I-Its just I didnt expect you to be one for shopping." Elena stated blandly.

"Well we've got a long day ahead of us, so i suppose that we should be leaving soon." Elijah concluded quickly. "I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes, i just got to grab my stuff." Elena replied. "Alright" Elijah stated, whilst stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Elena began collecting her stuff and set off downstairs. When she arrived in the main foyer she noticed Elijah speaking with an attractive secretary. She almost felt jealous bet tryed to repress it. She didnt understand why she was jealous, its not like she was in love with him. Elijah had always been that person that you could go to with your problems and he wouldnt be at all judgmental. But, she was often too nervous to speak to him in private.

She was pulled out of her daze by a light tap on the shoulder. "Elena, we're leaving now." Elijah chuckled knowing that Elena was in a daze and had been day dreaming while she stood in the middle of the lobby. Elena finally came to, ralizing that she probably looked like an idiot. "Elijah." "Elena, come on." Elijah said smirking.

"Elijah, how am i supposed to buy clothing. Im broke." Elena questioned. "Elena, I will pay for everything that you need. Its the least i can do." Elijah replied confidently. "Thank you,Elijah." Elena said sincerely, and sent a warm smile his way. They sat in the car for another 15 minutes before they arived at what looked like a very expensive, high end boutique. Elijah pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. Elena was about to open her door when she realized it had already been opened for her. She stepped out timidly. She sent Elijah a warm, thanking glance.

Elijah lead the way into the boutique. When Elena stepped in she was in awe at the variety and quality of the clothing. "Elena, you can look around. I will pay for whatever you need, in thanking you for accompanieing myself on this trip." And with that, he strode off.

Elena turned to the racks and began to look at clothing. She almost imediatly found a gorgeous blouse. It was a pale cashmere colour and was slightly see-through. She held it in her arms and continued on. It wasnt long until she found a black dress. She thought it looked phenominal. It was all black with aa lace cover up. It had elbow length sleaves and it accentuated her figure. She continued on and found everything she needed. Alost simultaniously after she finished Elijah arrived with what looked like another suit. He asked her if she was finished, indifferent to the massive pile of clothing she was holding. Elijah payed for the clothing and they continued on. As they exited to boutique, Elijah said he needed to run a couple of errands and suggested she get something to eat. He handed her a couple of 20's and directed her towards a cafe. He said he'd be back soon and walked off. She quickly entered the cafe and pulled out her phone. She hadnt checked her phone since the night after she left. She turned it on and began to check the messages. She noticed there were multiple from Caroline, Stephan and Damon and a ton from Jeremy. Then she came across only one message from Bonnie. She opened the tab and stared at it.

The Salvatores and Klaus have gone looking for you, Klaus forced me to do a location spell. Elena they know where you are.

-B

Elena began hyperventalating, she hadnt told Elijah about Klaus knowing she was still alive. Her daze was interupted by the waiter walking up to her table. She gave the waiter her order and the waiter walked off. She was extremly nervous. She picked up her phone again and texted bonnie.

Where did you tell them I was?~E

She almost instanly got a reply.

Kentucky, I didnt have a choice but to tell them. The Salvatores wont supply me with any more vervain and they compeled me to tell you.~B

She replied back.

Bonnie, are you with them?~ E

Yeah, Klaus thought I might be needed~B

Where are you?~E

She sent her text and heard Elijah take a seat next to her. He told her that they had to go. She tryed to aske why they were in such a rush but was sped to his car. Elijah bucked her in with haste and was in his seat seconds later. He quickly started the ignition and they sped off. "Elijah, why did we have to leave so quickly?" Elena asked nervously. "Because Elena, My brother and your vampire posse found us." Elena stared in shock at him.

She could'nt believe that they had found her so quickly. She was shocked. Bonnie was probably unable to text her until she was a safe distance away from them, and knowing Klaus, she probably wasnt able to get very far.

She was then distracted from her thoughts when she saw, what she knew to be Damon's Corvette. Elijah apparently had seen the vehicle too. He slammed on the gas. She looked back and recognized bonnie sitting in the back seat next to Stephan. She sent her a respectful glance and turned back towards the road infront of them.

Elijah sped down the long winding road. She refused to look back at the brothers behind them, they had to get as far away from them as possible. She felt almost rebel-like. She caught this sudden feeling of adrenaline and rolled down the window. She felt the warm summer air on her face and grinned. She turned to Elijah and saw him focused on the road infront of them and occasionally looking into the rear view mirror at the vehicle that was currently gaining on them. She then rose her leg over to the gas and put her foot on his shoe. He looked at her confused. She then pressed on his foot. The car began to speed up. She continued to grin and this caused Elijah to let a small smirk grace his face. He then jammed his foot onto the gas and the car sped up to the top of its abilities. She then looked into the rear view mirror to see Damon give her a frustrated glare. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him. She felt good.


End file.
